As a flat display device, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic electroluminescence display (OLED), a field effect display (FED), and an electrophoretic display device. Among them, the LCD is widely used in a monitor or a television set, and the plasma display panel is widely used in a large-screen television set. The organic electroluminescence display is used in a small scaled display device such an LCD of a mobile phone. Research into applying the organic electroluminescence display to a medium or large scaled display device is actively ongoing. Further, research into applying the field effect display or the electrophoretic display device to a monitor, a television set, or an electronic paper is ongoing.